


How I Fell For A Player

by Maddest_Hatter



Category: The Covenant (2006)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:55:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29965314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maddest_Hatter/pseuds/Maddest_Hatter
Summary: She's scared to follow her heart since he's known as a player in their friend group but maybe he will change his ways when he finds out the truth and realises can't live without her. Also what happens when she finds out she was drawn to the boys for a reason when she learns more about her family history?
Relationships: Reid Garwin/Reader
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is also on my Wattpad and has a description of what the character looks like along with other pictures   
> TheShadowKiller16

I parked my bike next to Tyler's black Hummer and started the tredge over to the cliff overlooking the beach and I wasn't surprised when I only saw three of the four and threw my arm onto Caleb's shoulder, "hello boys how's the party looking?" Pogue shrugged and Caleb actually answered, "we just got here still waiting for Reid." I rolled my eyes, "probably with one of the usual whores." Tyler looked me up and down with a smirk, "careful there Kels might sound like you actually care for Reid." he wiggled his eyes to emphasize the meaning of the sentence.

I shoved his shoulder, "shut it Simms." there was no malice behind the words soon footsteps came from behind us, "what's up fellas and my lady." he slightly bowed in front of me making me flip him off, "go to hell Reid." he chuckled wrapping his arm around my waist and pulling me closer to him, "only if you come with me sweetness." I hid the wince as his hand landed right on top of the fresh bruises and I shoved him off, "in your dreams." Tyler hit his shoulder, "where were you I stopped by to give you a lift."

Reid just kept walking closer to the edge, "had things to do, how's the party?" Pogue gave him the same answer Caleb gave me, "don't know just got here." I felt the air shift as Reid channeled his power, "well hell boys, let's drop in." he stepped off and I rolled my eyes as Tyler turned, "shit yeah." and fell backwards Caleb was his usual worrying self, "Tyler!" Pogue rolled his eyes, "c'mon Caleb it's not like it's gonna kill us." he hesitated before adding, "yet." then followed Tyler and Reid jumping off of the cliff.

Caleb looked at me, "well might as well need a hand?" I wrapped my arms around his neck and jumped, wrapping my legs around his waist, "okay ready?" I nodded and closed my eyes as I felt the wind begin to flow through my hair. My body jolted upwards as he came to an abrupt halt and I let go ignoring the shaky feeling in my legs, "alright let's go then." I started walking towards the beach with them right behind me. I immediately spotted Kate with some blonde and rolled my eyes. I never really liked Kate and now I'm probably going to have to deal with some blonde bimbo.

"Hey Kate." she smiled, "Caleb." and rushed over kissing Pogue I immediately raised my pitch of tone mocking her, "Caleb." then immediately toned her out Tyler and Reid chuckled at me knowing that I disliked her immensely, "who's this?" the blonde waved as Kate introduced her, "this is my new roommate Sarah, this is Pogue Parry, Tyler Simms, Reid-" Reid cut Kate off stepping forward with his hand outstretched, "Garwin, Reid Garwin good evening." I mimicked a puking motion making Tyler laugh, "good evening." Sarah gave Reid a strange look, "ya know Sarah was my grandmother name you kind of remind me of-" 

Caleb immediately intervened, "Caleb Danvers and you don't bring my grandmother to mind in any way." she chuckled stuffing her hands into her pockets, "good." I sighed stepping forward, "and I'm Kelsea Collins." she shuffled on her feet uncomfortably with the gaze I was using and I held back the groan as I noticed Kira Synder walking up to us. She was a grade a bitch who thought she was better than anyone and everyone, "Caleb how was your summer?" he looked uncomfortable looking towards me, "um." she turned towards Sarah, "you're the new girl, tell me how does one go to getting Spenser from a public?" 

I stepped forward, "how about you stop being such a bitch Kira after all you wouldn't be here if you weren't a whore who walks the streets for extra cash alongside daddy's money." she took a step towards me but Aaron stepped in front of her coming face to face with me and I didn't back away instead I looked his straight in the eye, "hey there buddy boy how's it going hope you know that hairstyle went out of style in the 80s so uh maybe it's time for a change." Pogue made a noise of protest and I turned to him.

"You look pretty with it so it's okay but him on the other hand." I sucked a breath between my teeth, "not so good." he rolled his eyes at me, "I think you owe Kira an apology." Caleb stepped right behind me, "no I think Kira owes Sarah the apology." Aaron narrowed his eyes, oh yeah? and took a step closer and shoved me before some random guy shoved his way between Aaron and I looking at Kira, "you were being kinda bitchy." the hair on the back of my neck stood as power surged through the air and one of Aaron's groupies puked all over Aaron's back making me grimace.

"That's disgusting." Reid chuckled giving himself away and Caleb sent him a glare of disgust until the speakers squealed to life, "guys uh guys Dyl just called and said he saw three cops cars heading this way on Old Dell Road." I looked at the other guys and we booked it towards our respective vehicles. Pogue asked Kate if she needed a ride but apparently Sarah had driven her out here, "um I could use a lift." I looked at the mysterious guy very suspicious of him. I'd never seen him around before and he gave off a really bad feeling.

Kate immediately offered him a ride, "I'm Chase." Caleb and him shook hands but I ignored everything else they said heading to my bike, "Hey Reid can I crash at yours tonight?" he looked genuinely sorry, "sorry Kels my moms in town and she doesn't want anyone over." I sighed, "it's fine Reid um I'll just see you guys at school tomorrow." I didn't plan on going back to the hellhole I was forced to stay at so I drove around for a couple of hours before realising school was only in an hour so I sped over to Spenser Academy and noticed Provost Higgins walking towards the entrance so I rushed over.

"Excuse me sir?" he gave me a gentle smile, "um Kelsea Collins right?" I nodded, "yes sir." he hummed, "what can I do for you Miss.Collins?" I cleared my throat, "oh um the water isn't working at my house so I was wondering if I could catch a quick shower here." he nodded, "that's quite alright just use the girls dormitory locker room I'll notify the staff that you're here." I nodded, "thank you sir." he nodded at me and I rushed to the girls shower room.


	2. Chapter 2

It felt unnerving as I walked the deserted halls and it felt like someone was watching me making me constantly search my surroundings but finding no one. I locked the door behind me even though that was against the school regulations but I didn’t want anyone else in the shower room with me and it gave me a sense of security. I searched under one of the sinks and sighed in relief as I noticed someone had left their shower kit here behind a clean pile of towels and washrags. I grabbed and and headed into one of the shower stalls turning up the heat just to how I liked it 

I let it run for a moment before stripping down even though I had made sure no one was in here and I had locked the door right behind me. I couldn’t shake the feeling that someone was watching me. I shivered as I felt power surge through the air and I thought it was one of the boys messing with me, “okay which one of you is it?” I jumped as one of the lights broke, shattering as it hit the floor. I turned off the water immediately ignoring that I still had soap suds in my hair and wrapped myself in a towel.

I barged out and saw no one so I crouched down picking up one of the broken pieces of glass but set it down with a sigh as I stood up it felt like someone was going to grab my shoulder and I screamed as I turned but only saw myself in the mirror making me grab my clothes and bolt out the door. I practically ran to Tyler and Reid’s dorm banging on the door, “I’m coming god.” Reid opened the door rubbing his eye and I shoved past him closing the door right behind me, “Kels?”

He grabbed my shoulders and looked me in the eyes, “Kelsea what’s wrong and why do you still have soap in your hair?” I closed my eyes to subdue the tears, “I don’t know Reid it felt like someone was watching me in the shower then I felt a burst of power so I figured it was one of you guys but none of you would try and scare me like that so I’m so confused a-a-an-and.” I started stuttering as the tears overcame me and Reid pulled me into a tight hug which I wasn’t expecting resulting in me crying out as he hit one of the tender bruises on my stomach.

I quickly pushed him away and he looked at me strangely, “are you okay Kels last night you winced when I wrapped my hand around your waist and you just cried out when I touched your back.” I shook my head grabbing my clothes and heading to the bathroom in their dorm, “I’m fine Reid just drop it.” I locked the door and leaned against it for a moment collecting myself before rinsing my hair off in the sink and wrapping the towel around my head and getting dressed quickly. Reid was waiting right outside the door, “this isn’t over Kelsea.”

I pressed my finger into his chest, “yes it is you wanna know why it’s over?” he narrowed his eyes, “it’s over because I said so I don’t want to talk about it so stop trying to force me to, you asshole.” I spun and searched for the comb that Tyler used to style his hair and I gasped as Reid pulled the back of my shirt up, “oh my god.” I spun around, “Reid!” he looked genuinely upset, “what happened?” I opened my mouth to deny anything but he cut me off, “don’t you dare say nothing Kelsea Ava Collins don’t think I haven’t noticed that you haven’t stayed at the foster home you were placed in ever since you were twelve years old.” 

I gulped, “that I haven’t noticed that you always take showers here because you don’t want to go back to that place and I could never figure it out until now.” he looked me in the eye, “tell me the truth Kels do they abuse you?” I nodded, “they’re horrible Reid.” he hugged me tightly and I sobbed into his chest, “they were so fucking horrible.” he hushed me just allowing me to clutch onto his as if he was my life preserver and soak his t-shirt with my tears he sat on his bed and adjusted me until I was comfortably sitting in his lap. 

He rocked me back and forth, not rushing me to speak and rubbing my back to sooth the hiccups from the sobs. Eventually once I calmed down a little he pulled my head back so he could look me in the eyes, “I’m not going to force you to tell me right now I will wait until you’re ready but we will need to inform the others.” I started to panic but he hushed me, “not right now but they will need to no and I’m hoping relatively soon we only want to help Kels okay?” I nodded sniffling. 

He chuckled as he looked over at the clock on his nightstand, “well it looks like we were already going to be late for first class and by the looks of the bag underneath your eyes you haven’t had a wink of sleep so you are going to rest and I am going to get ready then tell Provost Higgins that you’re not feeling well and that I’m allowing you to rest in my dorm.” I opened my mouth to protest as he pushed me to lay down knowing that Reid could get into serious trouble for that but he gave me one of his rare genuine smiles.

“It’s okay Kels besides it’s the least I could do since I’ve been a real dick lately.” I faked shock, “Reid Garwin actually caring and admitting he was a dick alert the media.” he swatted my shoulder, “yeah, yeah I know now get some rest.” he adjusted the blanket so it fell just below my chin then kissed my forehead before going to his closet to get his uniform.


	3. Chapter 3

My eyes cracked open slowly but somehow I knew that I wasn’t awake primarily because I was in my childhood bedroom and I could smell the scent of my sister’s homemade red velvet brownies. I sat up surveying the room, “Kelsea dinners ready c’mon down.” I looked down and gasped as I saw my hands were the size when I was six years old, “Kelsea dinner.” I stood up, “um coming.” I looked around my room and gulped when I noticed today was the day that my house burnt to a crisp. I slowly walked downstairs carefully tracing my fingers against the engravings in the handrail.

I entered the kitchen and saw Ella standing there she looked as beautiful as that day, “there you are ya little bug.” I hugged her waist, “I love you sissy.” she hugged me back, “I love you too bug now c’mon lets eat before the food gets cold.” I sat in the chair right next to hers and I smiled, “thanks for making dinner I bet it tastes great.” she smiled, setting a plate in front of me, “I made you favorite as an apology for yelling earlier. I should have listened to you instead of immediately getting upset.” 

I sniffled wishing this is how it had gone, “it’s okay sissy I forgive you.” Ella screamed and I turned to see the entirety of the house was on fire but she pushed me towards the door and I ran as fast as I could down the street screaming for help but I managed to get lost. I reappeared in the kitchen and saw Ella yelling at six year old me, “Just go to your room!” tears flowed down my cheeks, “GO!” six year old me ran up the stairs slamming her door behind her and I gulped.

It was like time fast forwarded and Ella called me down for dinner and six year old me stormed down, “you better get that attitude out of you by bedtime or else you're gonna be grounded tomorrow.” We ate dinner in silence. She tried talking to me, “just leave me alone I hate you!” six year old me ran upstairs and I let tears slip down my face as I realised those were my last words to her and I walked over, “no Ella I didn’t mean it I swear I love you so freaking much.” I tried to touch her face but my hands went right through her. 

She covered her mouth as she sat in a chair, “I’m a horrible sister.” I shook my head, “no, no you weren’t you were an amazing sister I’m so fucking sorry.” I sobbed falling to my knees then time fast forwarded again and I looked around seeing the house was on fire, “ELLA!” I ran around trying to find her. I searched everywhere and I finally headed to her room to find her collapsed on the ground, “c’mon Ella you have to get up.” I sat up with a scream, “NO ELLA!” arms wrapped around me and I freaked out until I heard Reid’s voice.

“Shhh it’s just me.” I grabbed his arm with shaky hands and sobbed I heard the others whispering about me but I couldn’t be bothered by them as I shook in Reid’s arms, “you wanna talk about it?” I shook my head and he sighed, “okay then.” he cradled me a little longer, “are you okay Kelsea?” I looked at Caleb, “oh yeah peachy keen Caleb.” he rolled his eyes, “no Caleb I’m not fucking okay someone is stalking me and now I’m having nightmares about my sister burning alive.” he gulped nodding taking a step away from the bed.

“Reid said something about you being followed this morning.” I glared at Reid, “yeah I needed to shower before school so I used the girls dormitory shower room and even though I locked it after making sure there was no one in there it felt like someone was watching me and one of the bulbs shattered after I felt a surge of power.” Caleb immediately looked at Reid, “it wasn’t him at least it didn’t feel like him.” Caleb looked at me confused, “maybe it’s just because I’ve been around you guys for so long but everytime one of you uses it feels different than the others.” 

Caleb shook his head, “I don’t believe you, it had to have been Reid.” I narrowed my eyes at him, “you can call me a lot of things Danvers but don’t you dare call me a liar.” I noticed Tyler give Reid a weird look and Caleb looked down ashamed, “go ahead Caleb use that handy dandy little truth spell you used on me when we were younger.” he sighed, “no I’m not going to do that.” I raised a brow, “Reid you do it then.” Caleb’s eyes snapped to Reid, “don’t.” I knew Reid would never do it no matter how much we pretended to hate each.

I couldn’t help but scoff, “wow Caleb you truly have that little faith in Reid.” Caleb gulped and Pogue stepped forward, “alright that’s enough.” I shook my head, “no Pogue it’s not you guys call Reid your friend but then you go and attack him like this seriously?” Reid squeezed me, “it’s fine Kels.” I looked at him, “no Reid it’s not.” I looked back at Caleb, “I saw a darkling earlier.” I had to suppress the urge to drop my jaw, “Caleb I know what the means and you still think Reid is capable of something like that does he purposely use to annoy the hell out of you but send you an omen of death I’m sorry Caleb but even Reid has his limits okay.” 

I couldn’t deal with this especially not right now, “you know what, how about you guys talk this out because I am not in the mental state to do that.” I wiggled out of Reid’s embrace and grabbed my shoes before storming out of the dorm ignoring Reid and Caleb’s protests.


	4. Chapter 4

I stepped outside and the chill in the air made my body temperature drop a few degrees making me wrap my uniform jacket tighter around my body. I walked straight past my bike needing to walk off my anger and before I knew it I was on the same street as the orphanage and I gulped attempting to turn around but it was too late and one of the girls saw me. She was one of the girls who thought she was better than us because she was newer to the orphanage and her parents had a lot of many before they died. 

She always shoved it in my face that I've been here since I was four and no one would ever want to adopt me, “well well well look who we have here.” I rolled my eyes, “what the hell do you want Dawn?” she cackled. “For you to just kill youself already.” I shrugged, shoving past her, calling over my shoulder, “been there done that death didn’t want me either.” it was true I first attempted to commit when I was eight years old and then again when I was twelve years old I failed both times obviously. 

The boys have kept a closer eye on when I look like I’m declining and on the verge of relapsing since then. I rounded the orphanage and climbed up onto the trash cans and propped my window open a little bit just enough that I could easily slip in and grab a few things that I needed. I grabbed one of my old duffle bags that I first got when I got onto the swim team and shoved a couple of outfits into that along with my drawing supplies, my toiletries, and a couple of makeup items. 

I heard rapid footsteps approaching my room and my eyes widened and I scrambled to get under the bed before the mistress came into my room. I clenched my eyes shut and covered my move as I heard the door slowly creak open, “I know you’re in here Kelsea I heard your heavy ass footsteps.” I watched her feet go over to the closet, “c’mon out and I won’t hurt you nearly as much.” I knew she was lying. She enjoyed seeing me in pain and I watched as her feet walked over to the semi cracked open window. 

She mumbled to herself but I couldn’t hear what she was saying. I slowly slid my phone out of my pocket careful not to make any kind of noise and I quickly clicked on Reid’s name and sent him a message, “mistress caught me sneaking in I need your help DO.NOT.TELL.THE.OTHERS.” it was going smoothly until the phone beeped signaling that the message had gone through and I mentally smacked myself for not silencing it prior. She briskly made her way over to the bed and crouched down immediately smirking when she saw me, “there you are.” 

I screamed and kicked against her as she grabbed my leg and dragged me out from beneath the bed. She kicked my stomach once she fully dragged me out from under the bed and i tried to curl up in a ball but it seemes useless, “you’re so fucking worthless why don’t you just kill yourself so that no one has to deal with your useless ass.” I learned to not make any kind of noises showing that what she was doing was causing me any kind of pain, “why can’t you be more like Dawn huh NO ONE WILL EVER LOVE YOU!” she kicked me harder.

I had to bite my lip to conceal the noise of pain that managed to escape my throat. She leaned down and grabbed a bunch of hair yanking my head back, “you’ll never be shit so do us all a favor and off yourself the world will be so much better without a waste of breath like you.” I laughed in her face, “yeah well turns out Death doesn’t want me either.” the fact that I was laughing seemed to make her furious, “YOU BRAT!” she smacked me in the face then grabbed me by the hair and began to drag me down the stairs. 

None of the other girls said anything because they knew if they did then they would be beaten alongside me, a lesson they learned from me after seeing me defend the girls as often as I could. I heard the sound of Tyler’s hummer outside and I began to laugh, “oh you are so screwed you bitch.” she lifted a brow, “oh and how is that?” I smirked and got into her face, “because someone who loves me is here and they’re going to make you pay.” The knock on the orphanage door was less than polite and more of loud bangs than knocks.

The mistress smoothed down her hair and glared at me, “don’t move a fucking muscle or I will make your life hell.” I rolled my eyes as she walked towards the door and she cracked it, “I’m sorry sir we’re not doing adoptions at this moment, maybe come back at a later time with an appointment.” She attempted to shirt the door but Reid’s gloved hand stopped it and I got up walking over, “it was nice seeing you again, maybe we should do it again sometime.” I walked to the Hummer and leaned against it holding my ribs as I bit my lip in pain.

“Are you okay?” I nodded, “yeah I’m fine.” he laid his hand on my back, “don’t lie to me Kelsea.” I sighed, “I’ve had worse nothing, a little peroxide and ice can’t fix.” I stood straight, “although I need to retrieve my phone and bag from my room really quick.” I rounded the building not waiting for his response and quickly grabbed my duffle bag and cell phone before climbing out of the room before the mistress could come back. Reid had the car started ready to go when I came back, “we need to talk about this and we need to talk about it now.”

I nodded, “let’s head to the dorms. I won’t be able to hide my face for long so might as well just rip the bandage off.” Reid looked over and brought his thumb up to my busted lip, “I wish you didn’t come back here.” I shrugged, grabbed his hand and squeezed it, “it’s okay Reid I knew the danger of coming back but I need some stuff so don’t feel too bad.” he nodded but let his thumb linger for a moment longer before pulling a U-turn and driving back towards Spencer Academy.


	5. Chapter 5

My stomach was filled with dread the entire car ride back to the academy and I was very hesitant to get out of the car, "Kels you don't have to do this if you're not ready." I shook my head, "I can't hide my face Reid." I let my head fall back against the headrest, "promise me you'll be by my side through the entire ordeal?" he nodded and grabbed my hand lacing our fingers together and kissed the back of my hand, "I promise I will be by your side." I closed my eyes to hold back my tears.

I took a breath tightening my grip on our enclosed hands. I nodded, "okay let's go." I climbed out of the hummer and walked to the front of it but my anxiety rose and I couldn't take a step closer. Reid came around and placed his hand on my back, "I'm right here." my breathing picked up, "I lied to them for so long how are they going to react?" he lifted my chin so I could look him in the eye, "you were scared and they have no right to judge you." his thumb swiped away a single tear that fell and he kissed my forehead.

"I am by your side, I'm not going anywhere no matter what happens." I placed my head on his shoulder and tried to get my breathing in order. No matter how much Reid and I bicker with each other I always felt safe with him and right now the closeness and the scent of him was calming me. I stood straight, "ready?" I shook my head, "not really but I guess it's better just to rip off the bandaid." I leaned against him as we walked into the dorm building. My heart beat faster with each step closer to his dorm.

I could hear them talking as we stood outside his dorm room he unlocked the door and they all stared at his hand that was on my back as hegently nudged me forward into the room then Tyler's eyes snappedto my busted lip and the bruise forming on my cheek, "what the fuck?!" he rushed over. I flinched at the quick movement making him apologize immediately as he backed up and Caleb pushed him to the side to examine my face, "guys back up." Caleb ignored him and I fought to not let my breathing fall out of rhythm.

Pogue looked angry but didn't say anything as he turned away from me, "what happened?" I shrugged, "Mistress doesn't particularly like me." his nostrils flared, "she did this?" I nodded with a sigh, "that's why I haven't stayed at the orphanage since I was nine." he began to process this, "that's why I began wearing makeup so young." Caleb looked torn, "you couldn't have possibly known Caleb so stop beating yourself up over it." he shook his head, "all the times you flinched when one of us grabbed your arm too hard or when you'd flinch when we moved too quickly." 

I broke away from Reid and I grabbed Caleb's face, "I am great at hiding things Caleb I've lied almost my entire life and it's something I mastered when I was young there was no possible way you could have known so stop beating yourself up over it right now." he looked ready to argue but I hardened my gaze and he nodded with a sigh. Pogue returned with alcohol and cotton balls crouching in front of me, "why didn't you tell us?" I sighed and tied my hair back, "because I was scared and naive." I played with my fingers.

"I was only nine years old when the abuse started and she threatened that if I told anyone she'd hurt you guys too." they all exchanged looks and I rolled my eyes, "yeah, yeah I know you guys can protect yourselves but I was nine okay." Tyler cleared his throat, "how come you continued lying once you were older?" I chuckled, "because baby boy at that time I'd already been lying for three or so years and thought you'd hate me if I told you guys that truth." Caleb sighed, "we could never hate you." I shrugged, "yeah well anxiety is a bitch when it comes to stuff like this." 

I winced as Pogue dabbed the alcohol soaked cotton ball on my busted lip and he muttered a quiet apology, "that's why you've always stayed in one of our places since you were nine?" I nodded, "yeah I figured less time at the orphanage meant less beatings but the longer I stay away the worse beatings are when I return." They stayed quiet after I said that, "you're never going back there." Caleb looked at Reid like he lost his mind, "are you crazy where is she supposed to go?" I shrugged, "I could always try and apply for a dorm room." 

Caleb scoffed, "which you have to pay for." I chuckled, "Caleb I have money." he rolled his eyes, "probably not enough." I narrowed my eyes, "and what exactly is that supposed to mean Danvers huh? That I'm not able to afford something because I don't have a lot of money that my father left to my name?" Caleb's face hardened and the tension in the air thickened, "I don't care that I don't have a lot of money Caleb but if that is what you're referring to than maybe you're much more of an asshole than people think." 

Reid stepped forward, "and I'd help her if she needed it." His attitude was strange. He typically wasn't this giving and it was making me a little suspicious, making me think he wanted something, "it's fine Reid I should have plenty enough." he nodded, "but anyway we need to talk about what I felt earlier and if you say it was Reid again Caleb I swear to god." he held his hands up in mock surrender, "okay but if it wasn't Reid then who was it." I searched my brain for any kind of answer but the only recurring one was the new transfer student.

"Maybe the new transfer kid Kyle? No that isn't it Chase I think." Pogue seemed to agree but Caleb was kinda hesitant, "how do you know?" I sighed running a hand through my hair, "because the entire that I was around him even though it was for a short amount of time his aura just gave me a really bad feeling." The boys knew that I felt people's aura and we don't know how or why but they learned to trust me about my gut instinct so Caleb sighed nodding, "well let's keep a close eye on him then." we all murmured our agreement with his words.


	6. Chapter 6

We decided to ditch lunch and just lay around Tyler’s and Reid’s dorm not really talking until Pogue brought up a subject, “so why don’t you like Kate, Kelsea?” I shrugged, “not really sure I just never have.” That was a lie but only Caleb and Tyler knew the real story but I knew that they wouldn’t say anything since I made them promise. Pogue looked me up and down, “I’m pretty sure you’re lying.” I shook my head, “I’m sure she’s sweet but I just don’t like her sorry Pogue.” he nodded with a sigh making me feel slightly bad.

I chewed on my lip and opened the messaging app on my phone texting Caleb, “I feel bad about lying but I don’t know how I could ever tell him the truth.” Caleb looked at me seriously after reading my message then typed for a moment then his message popped across the screen, “just be straight with him I think he’ll understand that you were protecting him trust me he’ll be upset for a short while that you lied but he’ll learn to get over it.” Reid nudged my leg making me look away from my phone and look over at him.

He motioned to his lips meaning he wanted me to stop biting on my lip knowing in a little bit that they’d be really sore if I continued. I released my lip from between my teeth and sighed Caleb cleared his throat, “hey Tyler wanna head over to Nicky’s?” he shrugged, “sure why not.” I nudged Reid’s shoulder, “why don’t you go hustle Aaron out of some more of his money.” he looked at me confused knowing that I hated when he used more than he should, “are you sure?” I nodded, “yeah I have to talk to someone first but I’ll meet you there in a little bit.”

He held out his pinky making me roll my eyes but regardless I linked our pinky’s, “now go.” the three of them headed out of the dorm and I cleared my thoughts trying to mentally prepare myself for the conversation I was about to have, “there is a reason that Kate and I don’t get along Pogue and I know you’re probably going to be beyond pissed or just not believe me but I think it’s time for you to know.” he looked up from his phone, “why?” I couldn’t look at him, “Kate’s cheating on you.” 

His face remained blanked, “your joking.” I shook my head, “no Pogue I’m not she has been since early August.” It was now September and he sighed, leaned forward and rubbed his face with his hands, “and how do I know you’re not lying?” I knew this was the hard part getting him to trust me, “because Pogue I wouldn’t lie about something like this I was lying to protect you but you needed to know at some point.” he shook his head, “she wouldn’t do something like that I think you’re just jealous that I actually have a relationship I’m happy in and let’s not forget that you lied to us for eight years about the orphanage.” 

I looked at him partially confused and partially pissed off, “what’s that supposed to mean Pogue and don’t you dare try to though that in my face okay I was naive I fucked up I understand that.” he laughed bitterly, “let’s see your ex physically and mentally abused you then he tried to rape you you haven’t seen a single guy since him.” I clenched my jaw, “yeah you’re right he did and that’s another reason I lied because you’re fucking happy and I didn’t want to ruin that for you because when does anything you ever go the way that you want it to?”

He remained silent, “I was protecting you Pogue and if you don’t want to believe me go confront Kate and ask who Kol Whittemore is then come talk to me.” I grabbed my bag from beside the door and stormed out of the dorm. I was furious that he tried to use the orphanage lies against me and that he actually believed that I’d lie about something like that just because I had a bad past with relationships. A couple of drinks with Reid actually seemed like a good time right about now and I didn’t care what regrets I had in the morning.

I threw on one of the random hoodies I had in a duffle bag smiling when I recognized Reid’s signature cologne. I held the sleeves to my nose for a moment allowing my body to relax then I sat confused for a moment wondering why I was feeling this butterflies in my stomach everytime I was close to Reid and especially now that I realized that I was wearing his hoodie I only felt like this when, “son of a bitch.” I only felt like this when I began to like the asshole I call my ex.

I was terrified. He was the reason that I found it really hard to trust others and after everything that happened I was really jumpy with everyone especially guys. Reid was known to be a player and I couldn’t risk my heart being torn to pieces again but he was acting different towards me so maybe that was a sign that he liked me back. I shook my head, “don’t be silly Kelsea why would you be different.” I needed to clear my head before heading to Nicky’s so I decided to head out to a secluded part of the woods that overlooked the town that I’ve never told anyone about.


	7. Chapter 7

I stared off the edge of the cliff for about two hours lost in my head before sighing as the cold bit against my skin and slipped Reid’s hoodie back on and mounted my motorcycle, shifting it into gear before taking off in the direction of Nicky’s. I blasted music trying to clear my headspace before I would arrive at the bar. I sat outside for a few minutes internally battling if I should just leave but I remembered that I had promised Reid that I would make an appearance. I shut off then engine a deep breath before removing my helmet.

I got off the bike and started to move towards the entrance when someone cursed followed by a thump on metal and I turned to see the new transfer student hunched over a car obviously trying to fix something under the hood. “Hey it’s Chase right?” he jumped obviously not expecting someone to speak to him, “yeah you’re Kelsea right?” I nodded and motioned towards the car, “you need a hand with that?” he shook his head and returned his gaze to the engine, “no I think I can figure it out...maybe.” I chuckled and moved closer to the vehicle.

My gut was screaming for me to run but since he hadn’t given me any physical reasons to distrust him I got closer to him, “I’m a mechanic at the local car shop but if you want I can go inside and see if Pogue can come take a look instead.” his face twisted into one of disdain, “yeah we don’t get along too well by all means if you think you can figure it out go right ahead but I’ve been looking for about twenty minutes.” I gripped the small flashlight on my keychain looking for anything wrong.

I clicked my tongue as I searched but I came up blank, “I don’t see anything wrong maybe the battery is just dead so if you call a tow truck I can take a look at it in the shop tomorrow.” he hummed, “I don’t really think that’ll be necessary.” I turned to look at him but he hit me in the side of the head and I felt the warm trickle of blood drip down my temple. I began to try and scream and kick as he began to forcefully shove me towards the back of the car.

I knew my attempts were probably futile as the music was probably far too loud for anyone to hear me inside. Right as Chase began to forcefully shove me into the truck I screamed as loud I possibly manage and Chase stopped and covered his ears as his face morphed into an expression of pain. I snapped out of my awe and attempted to run but Chase had already recovered and grabbed me painfully hard, “what are you?” he looked confused and I shook my head, “what? What are you talking about Chase?” that seemed to anger him farther, “I SAID WHAT ARE YOU?” 

I was confused, “I don’t know what you’re talking about Chase I’m human.” his grip tightened, “DON’T LIE TO ME!” I heard footsteps beginning to approach the car and right as I opened my mouth to begin screaming he shoved a rag into my mouth and forcefully shoved me into the trunk before slamming the trunk shut enveloping me in darkness. I ripped the rag out of my mouth scowling before realising I still had my phone in my pocket and I scrambled to get it and quickly dialed Reid’s number.

“Hey Kels, where are you? I thought you would be here by now.” I sighed, “yeah well um I’m kinda cramped in Chase’s trunk.” he chuckled, “cute now seriously where are you, you promise you’d be here.” I smacked my head against the floor of the trunk as I dragged my hand down my face, “I’m being serious Reid I’m in the trunk of Chase’s car, listen.” I went silent so he could hear the engine running and the wheels on some kind of gravel. The noise around him dimmed as he stepped outside into one of the restrooms, “do you know where he’s taking you?” 

I shook my head, “no I have no idea he pretended to have car trouble so I offered him some help and when he first tried to shove me into the trunk I screamed and he began to to cover his ears and he had an expression of pain on his face.” Reid went silent, “Reid?” The car stopped and I hung up quickly shoving the phone into my bra as I heard the car door slam shut. Chase opened the trunk and grabbed my arm, “get out.” I fought against him as I tried to take in my surroundings. 

We seemed to be in the middle of the woods the only thing in sight being an old barn that seemed to be deteriorating. He grabbed my arm harder and dragged me out of the trunk dragging me in the direction of the old barn, “this is the original Putnam barn you know the fifth family I’m sure that you know about their little secret about how they come from a long line of witches.” I didn’t see a point of lying, “yeah I know.” he chuckled, “so why did you never sell them out?” I shook my head.

“That's not what true friends do and I see them more as brothers, they are my family and I will never betray them no matter what happens I know about what happened to you Chase and I don’t blame you for being angry.” he looked at me dumbfounded, “My family abandoned me too my mother and father willing abandoned me as a baby leaving my sister to raise me and god I’ve hated them for so fucking long it’s so easy to blame them for all the wrong in my life but I knew sooner or later I had to face facts.”

He didn’t say anything so I continued, “I lost my sister and the last thing we did was fight and the last thing I ever told my sister is that I hated her and I’ve hated myself for so long that’s something even I haven’t told the boys.” he seemed confused, “why?” I shrugged, “I don’t know I know they’d never judge me but I-” I sighed, “I don’t know.” he shook his head, “you could never understand how I feel.” I nodded, “maybe that’s true but at least all you found out is that you were adopted. I never got that you know what I got instead?” 

I lifted my shirt revealing all the bruises, “I got an abusive caretaker that hates me and beats the ever living hell out of me every single chance she gets.” he couldn’t hold back the gasp as he saw my bruises, “those boys are everything I have left and so if you kill them like I’m guessing you plan to for their power you might as well kill me too and trust me when I say that’ll be a mercy killing and you’ll be saving me the trouble of doing it myself.” he shook his head, “I need it I need more power.” 

I shook my head, “Chase hunny it’s the body that wears down not the power.” he began to angry, “NO you’re lying you have to be.” I shook my head, “I promise to you I am not.” he began to pace, “I guess Caleb, the golden boy, will be the sacrificial lamb so we can find out the truth.” he grabbed rope that was thrown to the side and I fought against him but he tied my hands behind a pole, “I don’t think the boys will be looking for you either.” he held up a folded piece of paper.

On the paper was a letter that matched my handwriting and it was a letter that I had written when I was fourteen when I planned to run away but changed my mind last minute, “no Chase.” I panicked as he walked away, “CHASE PLEASE!” I tried to escape the binding but it was pointless there was no escape. The barn door slammed behind me and silent tears began to run down my face.


	8. Chapter 8

I stared at the barn wall feeling numb and the tears ran dry a couple of hours ago it felt like an eternity before I heard the barn door creak open, “I brought you some water.” I looked at Chase and lifted a brow motioning with my head, “and exactly how do you expect me to drink that Sherlock considering my hands are a little y’know tied up.” he sighed and undid the knot and I rubbed my wrists, “for future notice you don’t need to make it so freakin tight next time.” he seemed to stand there awkwardly.

“Tell me this Chase why are you actually doing this because if I’m being honest if this was just about power you would just force them to give you their power now but you’re planning on taking them out one by one after they ascend what is the point in that?” he shook his head, “why would I tell you anything?” I shrugged, “because I want to help you.” he scoffed, “and why would you want to do that?” I sighed, “because I understand how betrayed you feel and I don’t think you’re evil I believe that you’re just misunderstood and lost.”

I trailed off sighing again,” if you go through with this it will only get worse for please Chase let me help you.” I hesitated before pulling out my phone from my shirt and throwing it at his feet, “there.” his eyes snapped to me, “why would-” I lifted my brow making him stop and sigh, “I’m addicted I don’t know if I can stop.” I shook my head, “you don’t need to stop you just need to slow down.” he sat across from me, “but how do I do that?” I chewed on the inside of my cheek.

“I’m not sure I don't have the same powers as you but I’m sure we can figure this out step by step.” he took a shaky breath, “how about this why did you seek out the other four sons?” he seemed hesitant, “because my father told me about how their families abandoned mine.” I nodded adjusting my poster to get more comfortable, “so I was right it was about revenge not just power.” he nodded and I scooted closer to him, “we can get through this together.” I offered my hand out and he hesitantly took it, “together?” I nodded.

I squeezed his hand, “yeah together.” I sighed pulling my hand back, “were you the one that was watching me in the shower?” his cheeks turned red, “yeah I was just trying to scare you though I swear I was looking when you didn’t have the towel covering you.” I nodded, “I felt your energy or whatever you want to call it.” he cleared his throat, “can you tell me more about your parents?” I swallowed thickly, “how about we make a deal?” he searched my expression before nodding, “if I tell you about my parents and older sister will you tell me the true story about your adoptive parents death?” 

I held my hand out for him to shake and he took it, “okay well to start off I’ve never met my parents as they left when I was only about 5 months so I don’t remember them at all and so my younger sister Ella raised me up until I was four.” I subconsciously began to run my fingers along the tattoo of her name but I cleared my throat, “when I was six a fire broke out and she was killed that was also the day I met the boys and I remember it all so clearly.”

“Ella had woken me up and she was coughing because my room full of smoke she pushed me out of the room making me lead and when we were halfway down the steps they collapsed underneath of her and she told me to go get help so I ran as fast as my little six year old legs would take me to get help but I got lost trying to find me way back so I walked up to some mansion and a kind woman answered the door with a little boy right behind hiding behind her leg.” 

I chuckled and wiped the tears that had fallen, “she was so concerned that a little girl had gotten lost she helped me Caleb was so shy I had to start all the conversations I had seen him around school but I had never really talked to him but when we got to the house and he saw it burnt he hugged me and turned me away so that I wouldn’t see the paramedics carrying my sister out of the house in a body bag that’s when we officially became friends.” he gently reached over and wiped some more tears that had fallen.

“I’m sorry that you had to experience that but I guess it’s my turn to open up to you.” I shrugged, “if you want to right now sure but if you want to wait I’d understand.” he looked at me confused, “I didn’t say you had to tell me right now because while it hurts to talk about what happened on that day my wounds have had time to heal yours are still fresh so if you wouldn’t want to talk about it just yet I would understand Chase because when that whole ordeal happened I didn’t talk at all for two weeks and even then it was about eight months before I could finally talk about her death.”

He nodded, “I think it’ll make me feel better if I talk about it now.” I nodded, “they weren’t the best parents, they were always in the spotlight and in the time we were in the public eye they would treat me very well but behind closed doors they weren’t kind at all. They were extremely abusive and my ‘mother’ would withhold food from me for days at a time always downgrading my body even though I was still really young.” he sighed, “it got worse when my powers first came to light and I wasn’t able to control them they were disgusted by me and would lock me in my room for days sometimes even weeks at a time.”

“So I learned how to fake being normal and after a while they started to let me out of the room but my ‘father’ was an alcoholic and drank excessively that’s when I became his punching bag.” I nodded, “so when I turned eighteen we were on our way home from some fancy event and they were yelling at me and I just wanted to scare them but my father had one too many drinks and I hadn’t realised that my powers were strengthened yet.” I nodded wanting him to continue but not wanting to rush him.

“I just wanted to swerve and lock the brakes for a moment but it was too much and we flew off the side of the road and the car wrapped around a tree. I barely was able to shield myself. I never meant for it to happen.” I wiped his tears, “I understand it was an accident, accidents do happen Chase it’s okay.” I lifted my shirt, “do you want to know more about this or do you just want to rest because you look exhausted when was the last time you ate or slept?” he shrugged, making me sigh.

“Well tie me back up then go to wherever you’re staying and get some rest.” he made a noise of protest and I placed my hand on his cheek, “I want to gain your trust one way or another Chase if that means you tie me up then so be it but I do want you to take care of yourself please.” I scooted back against the pole and placed my hands behind it waiting for him to tie me up but he never did, “no if we’re doing together like you said.” he stood then offered his hand to me. I took it and he led me out to the car driving off and I dozed off in the passenger seat.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ I don't think Chase had it fair so I'm not having Caleb fight him and I'm gonna try and write Chase as the good guy like he deserves


End file.
